Words I Will Not Say
by Lita of Jupiter
Summary: [ROTK] Elrond's POV during and after the scene he shares with Aragorn in the Movie. I had to write something to explain how he acted the way he did... I am a firm beliver that Elrond raised Aragorn as his son and loved him as such.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters, places or the situation they are in only the "plot", and Elrond's thoughts. So don't come after me or I will release my hordes of rabid fangirls on you… Ask Alice7 she has seen what they can do…

**Raiting**** :** G

**A.N.: **Okay this is the Little fic I promised you Nightshade3… don't expect much, it is a little confusing but I think, keyword think, I got my point across...

BTW Sorry for my lack of reviews in the LOTR section recently, I will remedy that soon, but I like to take my time writing my reviews and right now I am in the middle of my provincial English exams but don't party yet you haven't gotten rid of me yet!!!!! *insert evil laugh* I will probablyre appear around here only next week… But I haven't forgotten anyone!!

Talking about reviews… does anyone have the same problem I do? FF.net always cuts out my words… one time I wrote DOOM and it came out DOM, that is so unfair!! *pouts*

Okays anyways… onto the story or more accurately Elrond's thoughts on what he said in LOTR

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**                                                      Words I will not say**

_Edain__ i Estel, im mel le._

  


As I hear the words coming from my mouth and see the effects in your countenance I regret that I must be the one to put you on this path, my thoughts jumbled as my heart pleads with yours, my son, let not the words I speak, the cold voice and hard face I deliver them with deceive you.

The truth is that I love you and the pain brought forth by Arwen's likely death is not any greater than the one I feel when I think of yours. I shall lose you as I lost my brother and all other mortals I have ever grown close to. That however does not diminish the love I feel for you Estel, nothing can and nothing ever will.

Long ago I gave you the promise of her hand, should you fulfill your destiny, and now as I help you to take the first of the final steps on that path by sending you to the paths forged by the dead in the mountain after the curse of Isildur took effect long ago.

Strange, that centuries can pass by me as mere minutes and yet these last years of my life with you present on it were at the same time some of the longest and most painful of my existence and yet not long enough...

It was ages ago the last time I had felt my mortal side so strongly, only during the years of my brother's mortal life and the long days of the siege during the Last Alliance had I felt the passage of time as mortals do, and as you take the sword of your forefathers my inner struggle intensifies and I can feel my heart crying out at what I have done.

The light in your eyes has not diminished with my words as I had feared, but instead it has extinguished something I had never during the worst of my nightmares and visions thought possible to happen in life to the one being that brought such joy and love to Imladris as a child over half a century ago.

I had not meant for my words to sound this harsh or for her name escape my mouth at the time. When I said I came on behalf of one I love it was for you my son as much as it was for my daughter.

I will not allow a son of mine to simply die as a hero during the war, for you have always been quick to sacrifice yourself, and I know that you would die at the last battle if only not to risk seeing Gondor torn between accepting your rule or not. But alas, Arwen's fate is tied to that of the Ring and for that reason alone I know you will see this war to end and become king.

The actions I took before the fellowship set out were only because both of your destinies were entwined and as the future became dim to my sight and I could see nothing but both your deaths, the possibility of the small child I had at one time seen so clearly and already loved was vanishing from my sight. I could only grieve the loss of grandchildren never to be born. And blinded by grief as I was I knew I could not stop you from going and so desperately tried to save at least one of you.

When I uttered her name I had intended to simply start speaking on the reason of my coming but when I saw what it had done to you and realized how it sounded I wished I could or that I had retracted my words but I did not for the damage was already done and we had precious little time so I send you now to your destiny to save the one which we both love.

And for Imladris with haste I will ride, and from home I will start on letters to for elves who I know you would wish to attend your coronation and marriage for as I see you from afar with your old companion from many troubles, emphasis on trouble, and adventures with a new one of great valor (really, Estel, a dwarf?) The vision of my grandchild comes yet again this time with images of five beautiful young girls with raven hair and grey eyes at the courtyard of the white city with the white tree in bloom and the king's banner on the tower.

These are words I will not say, for words cannot properly convey my feeling. Even in my own thoughts they but poorly express what I feel. But I shall see you there on the day of your coronation and allow my face and eyes convey my true feelings along with my action for I will risk no more misunderstandings in this subject.

I know your strength will not fail. I have known so all your life, even if you have always doubted it. I came today not only to give you the sword and the message to walk the road of the dead, but also to give you a reason to fight and be king. And nothing but the love you have for íel nín can be the motivation that will drive you to that goal, as it has been since the day you pledged yourselves to one another.

You shall live until the day I now await, for if sixty years ago I had any doubt that you would I would have never told you of your destiny and would have let you remain Estel Elrondion till the end of your days in Arda but as it is you were and are too strong for me to be able to shelter that way as I did when you were young

_Anime mella ille íon nín_, never forget it.

Now if only it was not I the one who must tell your brothers why you took the roads of the dead... Perhaps I can convince Glorfindel or Erestor do so... One of them, I decided, will be sent to Mirkwood to take an invitation and to tell the king his only son has once again departed on a dangerous quest along with you. Whoever is healthier, since my usual messengers refuse to take any messages to the Woodland King after the state Rienior returned in when I sent him along with the other Mirkwood representatives to tell the king of Legolas' presence in the Fellowship.

But for now, as I ride home and when I arrive and begin the preparations, I will look after you, íon nín in thought, for in my heart that is what you will always be, my son, even if these words I will not say.

_Elvish__ Terms:_

_ Edain i Estel, im mel le. : Men's Hope, I love you._

_íel__ nín : my daughter_

_íon__ nín: My son_

_ Estel Elrondion: Estel son of Elrond (or more accurately Hope son of Elrond)_

_Anime mella ille íon nín,: I love you my son_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

** A.N.: **Hope you guys liked it… It is still a bit confusing and not all that clear. But then again Elrond wasn't thinking clearly. I had to write something to excuse that scene between the two in The Return o The King and this was what I came up with… I had sent it to another beta but since it has been over two weeks and I got no reply I am posting it the way it is… It has been sitting on my pc since the 18th of December after all…

Great Thanks to Rebecca Conley who was my beta and helped come up with the sub-title.

HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!!!

Hope you all had great holidays!

Please leave your comments!!

Lita of Jupiter


End file.
